Apologize
by hidannekobakachan
Summary: Sen has had his heart-broken over and over,but how will he know who is the right boy? Senshipping and yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. Takes place before and after the anime. Character death and spoilers
1. Chapter 1

He shivered against the cold biting wind and felt the tears freeze to his flushed too late to go back now.  
CHAPTER 1 The hevenly demon Sen hissed and threw his book at the 'd read that one a million times,but he still hadn't gotten rid of the stupid thing.  
He sighed and tangled his finger in his golden two days there was going to be a dance at the night had no intrest in going beacuse he had no one to go didn't want to go with a girl,not even a didn't want to go with last time he went to the dance he was made fun of by the higher ups beacuse he didn't have anyone to go with and he just sat there looking like a loner.  
"Hey Sen,who are you going to take to the dance?"It was little Misao."I want to go but I'm too young."  
Sen chuckled,Misao was always so nice."I don't know.I'm not gonna go actually.I was made fun of last time."  
Misao sat on the cushion and smoothed her dress out."Do you have someone in mind?"  
Sen blushed and clicked his tounge,"Of course not!"  
Misao raised an eybrow,"Really Neko-nii?"  
"Maybe I have someone I really like,but he's well-I'm not his type."Sen folded his arms.  
"Oh,who is it?"She asked her eyes big like dinnerplates.  
"G-Gen Shishio."he says half-heartedly."I really admired him,the way he was so head-strong and proud of was very beatiful,so heavenly yet so dark and evil like a demon...a heavenly demon.I knew I liked him when I first saw 's 3 years older than me and has a cold shows no intrest in finding love,so why would he find any intrest at all in me,especially another boy."  
"I think he likes you too."Misao nodds."I'll go get him!"  
"Misao!"Sen yells."I-"  
Misao had already run off.  
Sen laid would Gen say?He really did love Gen,he wanted to be closer and feel Gen's warm touch on his would have dreams about the wolf warrior and himself in harmony,sometimes they would have sweet romatic times,sometimes they would explore each other's Sen knew for sure he loved was hard being gay beacuse most of the Night Troops disowned him and shunned him for that.  
Misao reaturned with Gen."Kagemiya-kun,Misao tells me you have something you wanted to ask me?"Gen asked his black eyes meeting Sen's own.  
Sen found himself unable to tear away from the animalistic gaze as he spoke in shaky unsure sentences."I uhhh..."  
Gen sat down and crossed his arms against his muscled chest."Well?"  
Sen bit his lip."I want my actions to speak for me."  
Sen leaned in and pressed his lips to Gen's slightly unchapped ones.  
For awhile Gen didn't move,he didn't flinch or blink,Sen was unsure until he felt Gen pull him closer."Kagemiya-kun,why?"  
"Shishio I love you."Sen felt tears run down his flushed cheeks."I always wanted to tell you but I was afraid.I was so afraid to show you how I felt."  
Gen smiled and kissed Sen again."I thought you were out of my league."  
Gen kissed away the tears."I l-love you Sen."  
Sen couln't belive his is his dream,to hear that sweet deep voice express such feelings to him,but was it real?  
"Gen,are you lying to me?"Sen looked up innocently."Please don't lie to me."  
"I'm not lying to you."Gen smiled."I actually felt the same way."  
Sen hid his face in Gen's this all actually real?"How do I know your not edging me on?"  
Gen chuckled and Sen looked up,"whats so funny?"  
"I was actually going to ask you to the Night Troops dance later today after our dinners."  
Sen blushed and looked down unable to speak now.  
"Glad I got it off my mind now,cheif says I've been cranky all day."Gen ruffles Sen's hair.  
Sen smiles."So I get to go with you?"  
Gen kisses his forehead." who makes fun of you has to answer to me okay?"  
"Thank you Gen."Sen murmurs."Your so cool and strong and Im so smal and weak..."  
Gen pulled Sen's chin"Hey,your not weak.I don't know anyone who could have escaped from that ayakashi."  
"So?"Sen hissed."It was only by luck."  
"Skill."  
"Gen-chan!"  
Sen tore away from Gen and sat across from him.  
"Oh,there you are,"Yoshimori sat at the table."I've been looking for you al day."  
" ."Gen says in his usual sour mood.  
"So,whos the lucky girl your taking to the dance?Atora told me that you were going."Yoshimori says raising his brows.  
Gen bushed and looked away"None of your buisness,is this the only reason you came to see me?"  
"Oh."Yoshimori pulled out a folder."Your schoolwork."  
"Thanks."Gen stood up."I have to go put this in my backpack."  
He walked out and Sen looked around uncomfortatably.  
"So Sen,whats Gen's sour mood about now?"Yoshimori asked with a scoff.  
"Probably nothing."Sen touched is own lips,he could still feel Gen's lips...he giggled.  
"What?"  
"N-nothing."Sen looked away.  
"Say,do you think Tokine has a boyfriend by now?"Yoshimori asked.  
"I'm back"Gen says as he sat next to Sen."What were you guys talking about?"  
"I don't even know."Yoshimori says cheerfully."So,about that-"  
"None of your buisness Sumimura."Gen growls.  
Sen shivers,that growl sent exited shivers up his spine.  
"What about you Sen?"  
Sen shook his head."No one."  
" such a lonerbitch."  
Sen cringed."No!"he shook his golden curls."No one sparks my interst."  
Beside him Sen could feel Gen tense up."Yoshimo-"  
Sen patted Gen's head,which Gen usually hated"Calm down Shishi-chan."  
Gen growled in fake irritation"Shut-up Sen-chan"  
He playfully bit Sen's hand."Neko-baka."  
Sen hissed in disaproval."Shut up!"  
Yoshimori chuckled."You guys are becoming great friends,see?I told you you two would like each other eventually."  
"You don't know the half of it."Sen mumbled.  
"what?"Yoshimori asked when Gen chuckled.  
Sen blushed."Ok Yoshimori-kun,"He looked at Gen who nodded with another sexy smile,"Yoshi you wanna know so bad who were taking to the dance?"  
yoshimori jumped up and smiled."YESSSS!"  
Sen scooted closer to Gen and laid his head on Gen's shoulder."Take a hint."  
"N-nani?"Yoshimori looked puzzled at the couple."I don't get it."  
Gen lightly kissed Sen's lips,"I'm taking Sen-chan."  
Yoshimori's eyes darkened slightly but he hid it with a smile."That's great Gen-chan."  
Sen cuddled closer to Gen."Shi-chan,Yoshimori is making me feel uncomfortable."He whispered.  
Gen nodded."I have to go report to the cheif about my next misson."Gen kissed Sen's nose."And you have to go to the store with Shu,remember love?"  
Yoshimori wrinkled his nose,"i've got homework,bye Gen-chan."He left actually quite quickly.  
Sen purred and stretched,"Did I really have to go to the store?"  
Gen shook his head."But I really do have to see cheif."  
"Oh,and please don't tell anyone about us."  
Gen smiled that sexy smile and nodded."Of course my little Neko-baka."  
Sen watched him leave,now relived and somehow tired at the same yawned and laid on his bed,but he couldn't fall asleep for some reason. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok I was inspired by some people who reviewed this story,honestly thanks ablot for the reviews!))

Yoshimori sighed and leaned back on the oak tree in his backyard,his muscles rippling and glistening with sweat in the hot summer heat of coal colored eyes looking up at the cloudless took the towel from his shoulders and wiped his let out another exhausted sigh.

"Yoshimori,what's wrong? Are you too tired?" It was Tokine Yukimura from next door. She was sitting on a large sturdy branch from the oak tree that had passed her houses boundary feet dangled from the branch and she swung them as she looked down on the raven haired kekkaishi with a look of childhood memories.

"NO! Im fine!"Yoshimori yells as he shoots up,as usual,they probably end up in a childish argument.

"Oh,Yoshimori your so brave and valliant!Oh Yoshi~" Tokine teased as she giggled like a teenage girl swooning over her crush.

"Why thank you."Yoshimori says with a grin,knowing she was joking with him,"say can I ask you something?"His voice turned serious very quick.

"If its about a date itll have to wait hot-lips."Tokine says flipping her hair with a sigh.

Yoshimori jumps next to her and tokine jumps in surprise,"Y-Yoshimori what the hell?!"

Yoshimori sits next to legs dangle just like hers and he looks at the leafy jumble of branches overhead."Hey,Tokine?"

"Yes?"

"what do you think of Sen?"

The question was odd and abit ill looked at him endearingly for a moment then turned her gaze elsewhere as if the birds chirping a tune could hold the answer Yoshimori wanted.

"I don't know,he's nice,but he is abit and Gen are a great couple,Gen can always be there to protect him."Tokine smiles and giggles again.

Yoshimori frowned."I don't like Sen."

Tokine looked surprisingly at him.

"But your going to help me with something,aren't you Tokine?"Yoshimori chuckles darkly.

Sen groaned and rolled over on his bed."Damn it!Why do I have to saty here all alone!"Sen hsses as he throws a pillow at the wall.

"Knock knock"

Sen perked up,finally some company!Maybe that would help him feel less lonely.

"Come in!"he purred happily.

Tokine slid open the door and stepped gracefully inside."Hello Sen!"

She was as cheerful and peppy as ever,her skinny pink jeans matching her pink I love your smile shirt and her pink hairtie.

"Well hello Pinky Pie."Sen jokes,"What brings you here?"

"I need to seriously talk to you."she says.

Sen quiets down,letting her talk.

"about you and Gen,I don't think it's a good idea."Tokine says shaking her head,"Beacuse well...there is someone else who loves you."

Sen blushed,"YOU DOG EARED SON OF A-"

"It's not me you furball!"Tokine yells"I-It's Yoshimori."

Sen looks down." leave."

Tokine knods and leaves.

Sen stares blankly at the ,just happened?What was Tokine talking aout?did Yoshimori really love him?No.

Gen knawed at his pencil.

"roses are red violets are blue...ummm"Gen wanted to write a poem for his blonde,but he was inspirationalstuck.(LOLZ BAD PUN)

He crumpled the paper and threw it at the wall.

Picking up his coat he sighed,something would come to him sooner or walked ou of his flat one-bedroom apartment.


End file.
